William Pitt der Jüngere
Pitt. 240px|right|William Pitt Brittischer Staatsminister 1788. frame|Pitt. William Pitt, dieser junge und so ausserordentlich berühmte Premierminister des englischen Hofes ist der zweite Sohn des eben so berühmten Staatsministers Chatham, und am 8. Mai des denkwürdigen Jahrs 1759 gebohren, in welchem der Ruhm der Administrazion seines Vaters den höchsten Gipfel erreicht hatte, wo die brittische Flagge allenthalben triumphirte, Englands Waffen siegten, sein Handel blühte, und die auswärtigen Besitzungen gesichert waren. An seinem ältern Bruder, dem itzigen Lord Chatham, sah sein Vater keine grossen Fähigkeiten zu einem öffentlichen Redner; an ihm aber bemerkte er die keime von Talenten, die ihn einst fähig machen würden in dieser Sphäre zu glänzen. Auf die Bildung eines Sohnes, dessen Genie dem seinigen so ähnlich zu seyn schien, legte er sich also mit grossem Eifer, und fand Ursache mit dem Erfolge zufrieden zu seyn. Ein ernsthaftes Wesen, Aufmerksamkeit, Fleiß und Genauigkeit in Vollbringung der verschiedenen Tagwerke, die man ihm auflegte, um seinen jungen Verstand mit den Elementen der Wissenschaften zu bereichern, zeichneten ihn schon in seinen Jugendjahren aus. Nicht sobald aber ward seine Kenntniß der klassischen Gelehrsamkeit für hinlänglich gehalten, um ihn zu den höhern Gefilden der Litteratur und der verschiedenen Zweige der Philosophie zu führen, als er, in dieser Absicht, auf die Universität zu Cambridge geschickt wurde. Hier war es, wo sein Charakter sich zu bilden anfing, und wo die Lehren, die sein Vater ihm gegeben hatte, ihre erste Wirkung äusserten. Was für Proben seiner Beredsamkeit oder Geschicklichkeit er gegeben, ist nicht allgemein bekannt; aber die Lehrer der Universität hegten bald fast durchgängig die Meinung, daß er bestimmt sey, einer der Ersten zu seyn, welche Bahn des Lebens er immer zu betreten geneigt sey. So jung und unerfahren er damals noch war, so brachten ihn doch viele seine vertrautesten Bekannten als kein unschickliches Subjekt zum Repräsentanten dieses alten und gelehrten Kollegiums in Vorschlag. Da indessen diese Wahl ihm streitig gemacht wurde, so war er so höflich sie abzulehnen, worauf er zum Parlamentsgliede für Poole erwählt wurde. Im Hause der Gemeinen machte er bald, sowohl durch seine Beredsamkeit als durch seine Grundsätze, Aufsehen. Er trat unverzüglich und entschieden auf die Seite der ruhmvollen Schaar von Patrioten, die verbunden durch die grossen und nahen Gefahren des Vaterlandes, und beseelt durch den Enthusiasmus für das allgemeine Wohl des Staats, so lange, so eifrig und so großmüthig rangen, um den gefallenen Kredit und die schwindende Jugendkraft des brittischen Reichs wieder herzustellen. Die erste Rede, die er im Parlament hielt, fesselte die Aufmerksamkeit, und erwarb ihm das theilnehmende Gefühl dieser ehrwürdigen Versammlung in bewundernswürdig hohem Grade. Nichts that je eine schönere oder schnellere Wirkung. Das ganze fühlte sich in Erstaunen hingerissen und überwältigt. Man erkannte gewissermassen den Geist seines unsterblichen Vaters wieder, man fühlte diesen in der bilderreichen Sprache, den kühnen Ideen, der geschmackvollen Manier, den lebhaften geistvollen Gedanken und den verfassungsmäßigen Gesinnungen des Jünglings. Zur Vergeltung für die Gefälligkeit des Volkes, welches in ihm den verstorbenen Vater bewunderte, und ihm den Namen: Reiter des sinkenden Staats, zu jauchzte, nahm er sich mit Wärme seiner Sache an, und warf sich öffentlich zum Verfechter seiner Rechte auf. Seine Motion, daß das Haus sich in eine Comite verwandeln möchte, um über die dienlichsten Mittel, eine gleichmäßigere Repräsentazion des Volks im Parlamente zu bewerkstelligen, zu berathschlagen, verschafte ihm den größten Kredit. Der Vorschlag, wie sichs nicht anders erwarten ließ, ward verworfen, hatte aber die gute Folge, daß dieser Gegenstand von dem Augenblicke an die allgemeinste und angelegentlichste Aufmerksamkeit erweckte, wiewohl die mit der französischen Revoluzion eingetretenen veränderten Umstände den einsichtsvollen Minister fest bestimmten, diese Sache nicht nur ruhen zu lassen, sondern sich auch ganz gegen ihre Ausführung zu erklären, da itzt gerade der unschicklichste Zeitpunkt wäre, dergleichen Konstituzionsveränderungen vorzunehmen. Pitt bewies seine Scharfsinn und das Bewußtsein seiner eigenen Wichtigkeit zur Genüge bei jener Veränderung der Administrazion, welche eine Folge von Lord Norths Entlassung war. Er sah diese Revoluzion vorher, und trug alles bei um die zu beschleunigen; gleichwohl nahm er in dem allgemeinen Arrangement, welches darauf erfolgte, die ihm angebothene Stelle eines Lords der Admiralität nicht an. -- Das politische System, welches die nun herrschende Rockinghamische Partei angenommen hatte und befolgte, war von dem System seines Vaters, und dem, wozu er sich bekannte, nur in sehr unwesentlichen Stücken verschieden, und doch stimmte er nie herzlich mit derselben überein. Die Ursache davon ist sehr ungewiß. -- Der Tod des Marquis von Rockingham machte keine unerhebliche Epoche in der politischen Geschichte Großbrittaniens, und Pitt gelangte bald nachher zu einem ehrenvollen Posten in der Administrazion. Er wurde nämlich in Juni des Jahres 1782 zum Kanzler und Unterschatzmeister der Exchequer ernannt, und als Mitglied des königlichen Raths beeidigt. Dieses Departement ist eines der wichtigsten unter der Krone; sein Gegenstand sind die Finanzen des Landes, und es begreift daher alle Ressourcen desselben unter sich. Es verbindet dem zufolge mit einer wichtigen und weit ausgedehnten Patronatsschaft, ein ganz besonders verwickeltes und unermeßliches Geschäft. Die mancherlei Emolumente, die ihm zufliessen, steigen zu einer sehr grossen Summe, und sind eine angemessene Belohnung für den unermüdeten Fleiß, und die grosse Verantwortung, die es voraussetzt. Ein Kanzler der Exchequer von 22 Jahren! Dieß war natürlicher Weise ein Gegenstand der allgemeine Neugierde und Spekulazion. Der Pöbel staunte ihn als ein übernatürliches Wesen an, das mit der Kraft Wunder zu thun begabt sey. Doch auch der vernünftigere Theil des Publikums billigte seine Wahl; man setzte alles Zutrauen in ihn, und er trat sein mächtiges Amt zu einer Zeit an, da die Finanzen der Nazion nicht in dem blühendsten Zustande waren. Genie und Klugheit waren daher nie nothwendiger als gerade itzt; doch man täuschte sich in ihm nicht. Pitt übertraf sogar alle Erwartungen. Die Verhandlungen seiner Administrazion sind gewiß wichtig. Der allgemeine Friede, welcher den amerikanischen Krieg beschloß, zeichnete sich gleich Anfangs darunter besonders aus; und der junge Staatsmann ließ sich weder durch die vielen Urtheile dagegen, noch durch manche Verfügungen des Parlaments ausser Fassung bringen. Und obwohl er bald darauf des Kabinet wieder verlassen mußte, so diente dieß vielmehr, um einestheils die Sehnsucht nach seiner baldigen Rückkehr desto stärker zu machen, anderntheils aber ihn späterhin in desto hellerem Glanze wieder hervortreten und seinen erhabenen Posten desto länger und ehrenvoller behaupten zu lassen. Ehe er zum zweitenmale ins Ministerium berufen wurde, brachte er wie gewöhnlich seine ganze Zeit mit Studieren und Reisen zu. Was Pitt seitdem für seine Nazion gewesen ist, wie er mit weiser Hand das Ruder des Staatsschiffes, selbst wenn die gefährlichsten Stürme es aufs heftigste zu erschüttern drohten, lenkte; wie er jeden seiner Schritte mit der in seiner Lage so nöthigen Vorsicht abzumessen wußte, und wo er erst ein Unternehmen wagte, dieses mit aller Entschlossenheit und unerschütterlichen Beharrlichkeit ausführte; wie er die Faktionen zu stören, den öffentlichen Kredit aufrecht zu erhalten, und in der Abbezahlung der Staatsschulden bis zum Anfange des itzigen Kriegs gegen die französische Republik mehr leistete, als selbst seine Freunde erwarteten und seine Feinde je hatten zugeben wollen; wie er endlich, da er sein Vaterland auch zur Theilnahme an dem itzigen schrecklichen Kriege bewog, immer noch Hilfsquellen findet, um ihn mit Nachdruck fortzusetzen, und sich selbst, ungeachtet aller Gegenbemühungen der Opposizionspartei, an deren Spitze Fox und andere berühmte Männer stehen, doch auf seinem Posten zu behaupten weiß; -- dieses alles und noch vieles andere was Pitt that, wissen meine Leser ohnehin so gut, daß es überflüßig wäre, noch mehr davon zu sagen. Die Beredsamkeit dieses jungen Staatsmannes, den sein Posten so oft in den Fall setzet, das Wort zu führen, hat von ihrem Zauber noch nichts verlohren; vielmehr tritt er selten auf, ohne Bewunderung zu erregen, und immer hört man ihm mit Aufmerksamkeit zu. Seine Diktion ist ausnehmend rein und klassisch, seine reden zeichnen sich durch starke treffende Züge aus, sein Räsonnement hat eine ungewöhnliche Energie, und seine Deklamazion eine besondere Schärfe. In seinem Aeussern herrscht Würde und edler Anstand; und wenn ihm Mangel an einem gefälligen, einnehmenden Wesen, vorzüglich gegen das schöne Geschlecht, vorgeworfen wird, so muß man dieß auf Rechnung seiner stäten Beschäftigungen mit den ernsthaftesten, wichtigsten Gegenständen, auf Rechnung seines Temperaments, und seines ganzen zu männlicher Ernsthaftigkeit und Gesetztheit gestimmt war, schreiben. -- Seine Zeitgenossen erkennen in ihm den grossen Sohn eines grossen Vaters, und die Nachwelt wird ihn gewiß an jene grossen Männer anreihen, welche sich um ihr Vaterland die ausgezeichnetesten Verdienst erwarben, und für ihre Namen eine immerwährendes, unvergängliches Ehrengedächtliß stifteten. William Pitt. (Minister-Staatssekretär.) thumb|The Right Hon. Wm. Pitt. Als der große Staatsmann William Graf von Chatam den Zenith seines Ruhmes erreicht hatte, wurde ihm am 28sten May 1754 sein jüngster Sohn William geboren. Lord Chatam trat bey der Thronbesteigung Georgs III. in das Privatleben zurück, welches ihm die belohnende Bildung seines jüngsten Sohne versüßte. Indeß er die Erziehung seiner beyden ältern Söhne andern anvertraute, widmete er William seine ganze Zeit, in dem nicht getäuschten Vorgefühle, daß dieser, wie er sich ausdrückte, "einst den Glanz des Namens Pitt erhöhen werde." Ein geschickter Lehrer führte ihn in das Gebiet der klassischen Literatur; Lord Chatam behielt es sich vor, die geistigen Fähigkeiten des Jünglings zu entwickeln, ihn logisch richtig argumentiren, und mit Kraft und Eleganz reden zu lernen. Oft disputirte er mit ihm, häufig munterte er ihn auf, mit andern Personen Gegenstände zu erörtern, die über die gewöhnliche Fassungskraft seines Alters waren, und dann erlaubte er ihm nicht, das Gespräch eher abzubrechen, als bis das Object der Discussion völlig erschöpft war. Auf diesem Wege und unter einer solchen Leitung erlangte William Pitt die ersten Eigenschaften und Erfordernisse des öffentlichen Lebens, Seelenstärke, Geistesgegenwart, und das Vermögen, seine Gedanken schnell, klar und schön darzulegen; Talente, bey deren Erwerbung die Natur ihn wundervoll unterstützte. In seinem funfzehnten Jahre verließ er den Wohnsitz seines Vaters, Burton Pynsent, und begab sich nach der Universität Cambridge, wo er sich durch schnelle wissenschaftliche Fortschritte auszeichnete. In Lincoln's Inn widmete er sich darauf dem Studium der Gesetze; und er wurde bald mit ihrem Geiste so vertraut, daß er sie als Sachwalter in mehreren Rechtsstreitigkeiten mit Erfolg anwendete. Aber seine Bestimmung führte ihn, von den Schranken der Gerichte, auf einen größern Schauplatz, wo ihm die erste Rolle zu Theil wurde. Pitt's erster Auftritt auf der Bühne, auf welcher er 1781, im 22sten Jahre, als Repräsentant des Fleckens Appleby im Unterhause erschien, rechtfertigte die Erwartung, daß der große Chatam seinen Geist auf ihn vererbt- habe. Er trat auf die Seite der Antiministerial-Parthey, ohne jedoch mit ihren Gliedern: persönliche Verbindungen zu knüpfen; und gleich seine erste Rede, wodurch er mit hinreißender Beredsamkeit die von Burke vorgeschlagene Finanz-Reform unterstützte, machte ihn zum Manne des Volkes. Sein Ruhm wuchs, da der Minister des amerikanischen Kriegs, Lord North, im März 1782 durch den Marquis von Rockingham verdrängt wurde; und als der Graf Shelburne diesen ersetzte, begann Pitt unter ihm als Unterschatzmeister und Kanzler der Schatzkammer seine ministerielle Laufbahn. Die englischen Annalen stellen nur ein ähnliches Beyspiel auf, nämlich das des Lords Bolingbroke, der in 24sten Jahre Staatssecretair wurde. Die Jugend des neuen Kanzlers der Schatzkammer zog ihm anfänglich manche Angriffe zu. Aber die Spötter verstummten; und als das Uebergewicht der zum Sturze des Grafen Shelburne vereinigten Parteyen von Charles Fox und Lord North, Pitt im März 1783 bewog, seine Entlassung zu nehmen, wurde der junge, mit Lob überhäufte, Staatsmann im Unterhause ein Juweel ohne Flecken genannt. Das aus versöhnten Gegnern zusammengesetzte Coalitions-Ministerium, in welchem der Herzog von Portland als Premierminister figurirte, und Lord North und Charles Fox Staatssecretaire für die inländischen und auswärtigen Angelegenheiten waren, fand in dem englischen Octavius, wie man Pitt damals nannte, den furchtbarsten Gegner. Aufgemuntert durch die Gunst des Publikums, die ihm wegen der lebhaft betriebenen Reform der Parlamentswahlen, den ehrenvollen Titel eines jungen Patrioten beylegte, führte er die Opposition an, und er war es, der nach neun Monaten den Fall, der für unüberwindlich gehaltenen Coalition bereitete. Sie würde mit einer nicht zu berechnenden Gewalt bekleidet worden seyn, wenn die verrufene Bill des Staatssecretairs Fox, die Angelegenheiten der ostindischen Compagnie den Händen gewisser Commissaire anzuvertrauen, durchgegangen wäre. Pitt vereitelte die Motion, die ganz England vier Wochen lang in Bewegung setzte; die Macht der Coalition wurde gebrochen, und das ganze Ministerium in den letzten Tagen des Jahres 1783 verabschiedet. Charles Fox war die Seele desselben gewesen. Natürlich hatte er den heftigen Haß gegen denjenigen, der ihn aus dem Rathe des Königs verstoßen hatte. Diese politische Leidenschaft bekam in der Folge durch manche Motive noch mehr Nahrung. So lange William Pitt lebte, erlangte Fox nie wieder ein Staatsamt. Der junge Premierminister, der den Muth hatte, sich zum Gegensatze des ehemaligen Ministers des Volks (Fox) den Minister der Krone zu nennen, begegnete seinen Angriffen mit seltener Standhaftigkeit, entwand ihm in dem neuen Parlamente die Majorität, veranlaßte nachmals, wegen der in den stürmischen Tagen der Revolution geäußerten Grundsätze, die Ausstreichung desselben aus der liste der königlichen Geheimenräthe, und beugte den einst so gefürchteten Chef der Opposition so tief, daß ihn das Selbstgefühl der Ohnmacht längere Zeit zu einer freywilligen Entfernung aus den Versammlungen des Parlaments bestimmte. Erst Pitts Tod erhob den Herrn Fox wieder zum auswärtigen Staatssecretair. Er hatte seinen großen Gegner als Financier geschätzt; seinem politischen System aber nie gehuldigt. Manche heftige Stürme hatte William Pitt während seiner siebzehnjährigen, bis zum 14. May 1801 dauernden Administration, zu bestehen. Sein standhafter Geist triumphirte. Er führte das große Ringen nach Macht, welches die plötzliche Regierungsunfähigkeit des Königs gegen Ende des Jahres 1788 veranlaßte, zu dem beabsichtigten Resultate, und setzte wider den Thronerben und drey andere königliche Pairs die entworfene Regentschafts-Bill durch, deren Realisirung indeß der Genius von England durch die Wiedergenesung des Monarchen abwendete. Der König belohnte den ihm so treu ergebenen Minister durch sein unbedingtes Vertrauen. Eine neue Krisis begann für diesen mit dem Ausbruche des französischen Revolutionskrieges; allein die Trennung der durch die Greuel in Frankreich in ihrer politischen Denkungsart umgewandelten Freunde des inzwischen verstorbenen Lords North, Grafen Guildfort, von der nunmehr äußerst geschwächten Foxischen Partey, und ihr Untergang zu den Ministern, verstärkte im Anfange des Jahres 1793 die Kräfte, mit denen Pitt dem Lande drohenden Gefahren bekämpfte. Daß er durch den glorreichsten Seekrieg die brittische Marine und Schifffahrt erhob, daß er den Handel und Reichthum des Landes zum Erstaunen erweiterte, das sind Thatsachen, die selbst seine Gegner einräumen müssen. Er vernichtete den Plan, die 1797 eingetretene Verlegenheit der Bank verderblich zu machen: er dämpfte die drohende Empörung der Flotten, und als die Opposition seine Person angriff, trug er kein Bedenken, den ihm von Tierney angebotenen Zweykampf einzugehen. So leitete Pitt mit unerschütterlicher Festigkeit die Schicksale der brittischen Inseln bis zu, 14ten März 1801, da er unerwartet freywillig sein hohes Amt niederlegte, und es seinem Freunde Henry Addington übertrug. Die Triebfeder dieses Entschlusses gereichte ihm zu Ehre. Er hatte den Katholiken in Irland gleiche Rechte mit den Protestanten versprochen, und konnte nunmehr sein Wort nicht halten, weil der König nicht darein willigen wollte. Aber die Schultern Addingtons waren nicht geeignet, die Bürde des Atlas zu tragen. William Pitt übernahm sie nach drey Jahren wieder am 10ten May 1804, und rief als erster Lord und Kanzler der Schatzkammer, da Lord Grenville sich von Fox nicht trennen wollte, die Lords Melville, Harrowby, Hawkesbury und Camden, in das Cabinet. Auch jetzt hatte er wieder einen schweren Stand wider den Fox- Windham- Grenvill- Grey- Addington- und E. W. . . schen Coalitions-Phalanx, der selbst einmal eine Majorität von 6 Stimmen gewann. Allein sein starker Geist trug abermals den Sieg davon: er erlangte ein neues Uebergewicht, und behauptete bis zu seinem letzten Lebenstage am 23sten Januar 1806 seinen hohen Platz als Premierminister dieses Reiches. Von sieben und vierzig Jahren seines Lebens hat William Pitt neunzehn Jahre als Premierminister verlebt. Der Charakter seiner letzten, 20 Monate währenden Administration, ist der Erinnerung noch gegenwärtig. Der Britte kann nicht umhin, den Plan zu bewundern, wodurch Pitt die Gefahr von diesem Inselreich ableitete, und die Flamme des Krieges auf dem Festen Lande anzündete. Daß der meisterhafte Entwurf diesen Ausgang haben würde, konnte der eingeweihteste Politiker nicht vorhersehen. Gewiß ist es indeß, daß der unglückliche Gang des Continentalkrieges seinen Tod wenigstens beschleuniget hat. Dieß hat selbst einer seiner vertrautern Freunde, George Rose, der in seinem Sterbezimmer gegenwärtig war, im Parlamente geäußert, daß die letzten Worte des sterbenden Ministers. "Ach mein Vaterland!" waren, und daß ihn wirklich die Besorgniß für das Interesse dieses Landes zuletzt aufgerieben hat. Nie gab es einen uneigennnützigeren Minister. Ohne ein Verschwender gewesen zu seyn, starb William Pitt dennoch arm; und so wie die Nation die Schulden seines unvergeßlichen Vaters bezahlte, so trägt sie auch jetzt die Schulden seines großen Sohnes ab, wozu das Parlament bereits 40,000 Pfund Sterling bewilligt hat. Mehreren Widerspruch hat ein anderer, durch überwiegende Stimmenmehrheit beschlossener Beweis der National-Dankbarkeit gefunden. Pitt wurde auf öffentliche Kosten neben seinem Vater in der Westminster-Abtey beygesetzt, wo ihm ein ehrenvolles Denkmahl errichtet ist. Als Pitt im Jahre 1801 seine Stelle niederlegte, boten ihm seine reichen Freunde, die seine Verlegenheit kannten, durch Herrn Rose eine Summe von 100,000 Pfund an. Er lehnte sie ab, und wollte nicht einmal ein Anlehn annehmen, indem er äußerte, daß er entschlossen sey, zu seinem ursprünglichen Stande als ausübender Rechtsgelehrter zurückzukehren. Seinen Gläubigern wollte er damals, nach Abzug von 1000 Pfund seine Einnahme als Lord Warden of the cinque ports überlassen. Mit Mühe erhielten sie von ihm, daß er 1500 Pfund annahm, indem sie ihm bemerklich machten, daß 1000 Pfund seine Ausgaben nicht decken würden. Der Minister Pitt ahnte nicht, daß das Ende seiner Laufbahn so nahe sey. Er war nach Bath gegangen; um durch den Gebrauch des dasigen Wassers den Ausbruch des Podagra's zu befördern. Dieß zeigte sich auch bald; allein gleich nachher befiel ihn eine Schwäche, welche seinen Arzt, Sir Walter Farquhar, sehr beunruhigte. Er äußerte dem Minister, daß die Zusammenkunft des Parlaments wohl verschoben werden müsse. "Nein, erwiederte dieser, der seinen Zustand nicht kannte, ich willige nicht in die Verzögerung eines Augenblicks, wenn von meinem Befinden die Rede ist -- ich will in das Haus gehen, sollte ich auch in einer Sänfte dahin getragen werden -- ich fühle nach der Stärke meines Geistes, daß ich dazu wohl genug seyn werde." Diese Geistesstärke täuschte ihn, seine Freunde und seine Aerzte, die ihm riethen, sich von Bath nach seinem Landsitz zu begeben. Hier nahm des Uebel so zu, daß der Bischof von Lincoln, Pitts ältester Freund und sein ehemaliger Lehrer zu Cambridge, am 21sten Januar Abends den Auftrag erhielt, ihn von der Gefahr seines Zustandes zu unterrichten. Der Minister vernahm diese Nachricht mit vieler Ergebung, und erklärte, daß er in Frieden mit allen Menschen sterbe. Er beschloß sein Leben am 23sten Januar um halb 5 Uhr, zwey Tage nachher, als das Parlament wieder zusammengetreten war. Daß William Pitt um England unsterbliche Verdienste hat, wird Niemand leugnen. Selbst die Opposition, die ihn vorwarf, das Land in Schulden und in Unglück gestürzt zu haben, konnte dem großen Manne ihre Achtung nicht versagen. Er fand in England, als er an die Spitze der Geschäfte trat, in einem zerrütteten Zustande; Amerika war verloren, der Credit gesunken, die Ausgabe überstieg die Einnahme. Unter ihm blühte der Handel zu einem nie gesehenen Flor auf, erweiterte Hülfsquellen und Gewerbe vergrößerten den National Reichthum in einer fast unglaublichen Progression; keine Finanzmaßregel schlug ihm fehl; der Nationalcredit stieg, ungeachtet der sich immer häufenden Schuldenlast, zu einer nicht zu berechnenden Höhe; er war ein besserer Finanzier für den Staat, als für sich selbst. Pitt glänzte auch als ein großer Redner, der durch den Reichthum seiner Ideen und vorzüglich durch seine Klarheit überzeugte; doch war seine Beredsamkeit von der seines Vaters unterschieden. Die Eloquenz des großen Chatam war mehr oratorisch, die des Sohnes mehr rhetorisch. Ueber sein auswärtiges politisches System wird erst die Nachwelt ein u befangenes Urtheil fällen können. Für Frankreich ist es wenigstens ein unschätzbarer Vortheil, daß William Pitt so früh der großen Schaubühne abtrat. Die bewundernswürdige Größe Englands begründet sich in seinen hölzernen Mauern, d. h. in seiner Marine, und in seinem innern Wohlstande und Handelsflor. Jene sicherte der siegreiche Nelson in einem Grade, daß die vereinte Seemacht einer ganzen Welt Britannien kaum erbeben machen konnte. Diesen erhob Pitt's Genius auf eine Höhe, die bis daher keines der Schifffahrt treibenden Völker jemals erreicht hatte; und so ist es klar, wie viel in einem Vierteljahre England durch diesen doppelten Verlust ein. büßte, und wie viel, wie unendlich viel Gegner. Englands durch diesen zwiefachen Verlust gewannen- Pitt war in den beyden letzten Jahrzehenden seines Lebens der Polarstern Englands, wie ihn auch ein englisches, sehr geschätztes Blatt nannte. Seine folgenreiche Einwirkung auf das Schicksal von Europa giebt der politischen Geschichte seines Daseyns das höchste Interesse. Pitt war fast in gleichem Alter mit Nelson, den er auch nur um drey Monate und zwey Tage überlebte. Quellen. *Gallerie interessanter Personen. Oder Schilderung des Lebens und Charakters der Thaten und Schicksale berühmter und berüchtigter Menschen der ältern und neuern Zeit. Herausgegeben von Karl August Schiller. Wien im Verlage bei Anton Doll, 1799. *Cabinet von biographischen Gemälden der merkwürdigsten Personen aus der neuesten Zeitgeschichte. Gesammelt und herausgegeben von Karl Stein. Berlin 1811. *Interessante Lebensgemälde der denkwürdigsten Personen des achtzehnten Jahrhunderts von Samuel Baur, Prediger in dem Dorfe Göttingen, ohnweit Ulm. Leipzig, bei Voss und Compagnie 1803. Pitt